Magical Sister
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This story was inspired by this image here. In this story, Loki gets bored while watching tv at Thor's place. He decides to turn Thor into a girl but the only way that Loki will turn him back is if he kisses Loki on the cheek. Even though it is normal thing for siblings to show compassion, Thor refuses. How will Thor take being a girl? Enjoy :)


Loki was playing around with his magic and is watching some tv in his brothers' apartment. He knows Thor will be mad that Loki just made himself at home, but he did clean up his brother's stuff. So it shouldn't be that bad, he just needed somewhere to sit and chill.

"This stuff is garbage..rubbish how can anyone watch this stuff?" questions Loki.

He gets bored and notices some tv shows on brothers and sisters, then started thinking. He looked at his magic book and sees one about changing gender. Thor would make an interesting test subject for his experiment considering that their sister is well..terrifying. They don't even know if sister dear is alive or not, not they want to. He shakes that thought from his head. He starts gathering what he needs for the potion for his brother. He knows it would be near impossible to make a potion in a creamsicle, it would be too obvious. He raids Thor's fridge for things to make hamburgers for Thor. He tries to think of excuses to be making food for Thor. He decides to wing it, his brother doesn't question a lot of things.

"I swear someone is going to kill him one of these days. Brother why are you so naive and stupid…" says Loki, shaking his head.

He continues to make the hamburger for Thor, trying to think of a way to make Thor work for him to transform Thor back to his original form. He will make the potion back later on when he feels that Thor has earned that right back to his original form. In the meantime, Thor just got home from a long day at Stark. He hears someone in his apartment, he steadies his hammer going inside. He sneaks inside, measuring out the figure in his kitchen. He turns off the tv in the living room.

"What an odd burglar.." thinks Thor

"You have five seconds to explain yourself or parish!" says Thor, lifting his hammer.

Loki turns putting his hands up in defence.

"Calm down! It's me!" says Loki.

"Loki? What brings you here?" asks Thor.

He puts his hammer down and Loki presents the burger to him.

"Just visiting a family member, nothing wrong with that," says Loki.

"You don't visit, what's this?" asks Thor

"Quiet right, well today I am. It's just a hamburger," says Loki.

"You can cook?" asks Thor.

"Of course I can cook, don't be so absurd," says Loki.

Thor takes it after thanking Loki, he eats it. Loki smiles and leans on the wall waiting for the potion for the potion to take effect. He blinks when Thor finishes the potion but it doesn't do anything.

"This was quiet good, I shouldn't have doubted you," says Thor.

"Uh..quiet…" says Loki.

"What's wrong?" asks Thor.

"Nothing,"

"Then why not I make you something to eat."

Thor looks through his stuff to find something for Loki to eat.

"I'm good. I ate before you came in."

"If I knew you were coming I would have cooked you something."

"I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't questioning that."

Loki starts getting bored again when he sees Thor start to shrink and slim down. He is almost as tall as Loki but a little bit shorter. His hair that was cut back on a different planet grows out covering his shoulder. He grows a chest and his outfit turns more feminine with a skirt.

"Loki why are you looking-*blinks* what is wrong with my voice?!" says Thor.

Loki covers his face laughing at his brother's predicament.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing...br-sister."

"Sister? Have you lost your mind…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist but I wasn't expecting this, wait there."

Thor blinks but waits where his-her older brother left her. Loki finally thought of something, he hasn't remembered the last time that his brother was affectionate with him. He smirks and grabs the mirror off of the wall bringing it to her.

"See for yourself."

Thor looks at the mirror and screams. Loki puts the mirror down, Thor goes over to him angrily, grabbing his shirt.

"What did you do to me?! Turn me back!"

"Kiss me, first, Thor."

"LOKI!" she screams.

"Come on, sister. Just one kiss and I'll turn you back right after."

"You are out of your mind! And quiet calling me 'sister' I'm a boy!"

Loki picks up the mirror and shows Thor his reflection.

"Like it or not, right now you aren't. And you better hurry sister, it seems to be your time of the month…" says Loki.

"Huh?" asks Thor

Loki points down and there is blood coming from Thor. Thor looks down and screams covering himself.

"Help me!"

"Okay okay relax,I'll go to the store and get you some pads and tampons."

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Kiss me then, just on the cheek. Siblings do it all the time, so it really isn't that big of a deal."

"Hmph. No way!"

"Then I will be right back, be a good girl while your brother is gone."

He leaves just as a lamp smashes on the door. Thor blushes angrily at the door.

"How dare he do this to me…"

She grumbles and parks it into her chair until she feels a wet spot. She gets up and freaks out by the blood. She turns red and holds onto her skirt.

"Brother, hurry!"

She cleans up the blood, in the meantime Loki just made it to the store. He follows some girls to the back, where he finds all sorts of options.

"Now if I was an adult woman...what kind would I like?" asks Loki, to himself.

"Aw shopping for your girlfriend?" asks a woman

"No little sister actually," says Loki.

"Awww, what an awesome brother, I will leave you to it if you need help let me know," says the woman.

"Thank you," says Loki.

The woman leaves and Loki continues looking at the sizes: small, normal, super, super plus. He looks at them and puts away the super and super plus ones away. Thor isn't really that big, she is actually very small. He sighs and grabs the small with the normal sizes. He then looks at the pad size getting normal size as well. He looks at the time, he has been looking at tampons and pads for a while.

"Oh I am sure she is fine but might want to get her some underclothes, who knows when Miss. stubborn will give up," says Loki.

He goes to the women's sections looking at the underclothes. He looks awkward turning red in the face. He didn't want the prank go that far, he honestly thought it would end. He grabs a few different sizes for his sister. He leaves with his clothes going straight to the apartment. He heads inside, when he hears crying.

"Thor? I'm back with tampons and pads and new underclothes...as you ruined yours."

Thor comes in taking the bag, she punches his nose.

"Now that isn't nice, why are you crying?"

"You said you were coming right back! You were gone like thirty minutes!"

"It was ten…."

He hands the bag over to Thor, Thor takes them running into her room.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE GIRL PANTIES IN HERE?!"

"Again, you are a girl."

"I hate you…"

"I brought you what you needed."

"My stomach is hurting…"

"Well put in your tampon and I'll take you to the doctor."

"I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS!"

"And why not?"

"You know why! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"I told you what you have to do."

"Not a chance in-owww my stomach."

"Then get dressed so you can go to the hospital."

"How am I supposed to use this thing?"

"What thing?"

"It's a plastic stick!"

"Do I look like I have female parts? Figure it out."

Thor whines looking at the stick, he blushes taking off his boxers. She looks at the stick thing pushing on it he sees that there is cotton. She reads the back of the box.

"This...goes..where…."

She looks at it but can't figure it out. She misses the first few times, she can't figure it out.

"This is so dumb…"

"You have another option."

Thor looks in the bag half naked and finds pads.

"I don't think so."

"Then use the tampons and come on."

"Fine. Bossy, I swear."

She puts it in finally but she doesn't like it until she can't feel it.

"Incredible…"

"I don't want to know!"

"Wasn't talking to you anyways, asshole!"

"My my, such ugly words from a young lady."

Thor rolls her eyes and washes off the blood. The stomach pain was getting worse, she holds her stomach. Loki leads her outside letting her lead the way to the hospital.

"Everyone is staring at me…"

"If you stop squeezing my hand like you want to break it…"

"Maybe I want to!"

"Then we can go back home."

"You'd let your sister go in pain?!"

"Quite frankly yes."

"Some brother you are…"

"I'm taking you to the hospital aren't I?"

"I can take myself to the hospital!"

"Oh really now."

He forces his hand out of Thor's hand starting to walk away. Thor grumbles and starts walking but the pain gets worse, he clutches his belly hurrying back to Loki.

"Loki wait! Don't leave me!"

"What now you can't go to the hospital?"

"It hurts...please…"

"Alright, let's go."

They go to the hospital then wait their turn. The doctor sees them in the back taking some tests.

"It seems she has some period cramps, just go to the store get her some medicine she should be fine in a week," says the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor. Come along, sister,"says Loki.

"Yeah yeah!" says Thor

Thor leaves angirly and still in pain.

"Is the mood swings part of the period process?" asks Loki

"Yes, you should be used to this by now...if she hasn't had her period until now you really should see her OBGYN, that isn't okay," says doctor.

"Oh we will," lies Loki.

They leave hurring off to the nearest pharmacy for cramp medicine.

"I hate medicine…"

"You are acting like a child."

"It's not my fault! I don't know what's going on! This new for both of us! So shut up and let's find some cramp medicine!"

Thor storms off to the back of the store.

"Women.."

"I heard that!"

Loki chuckles following Thor to the back of the store, they find what they need then goes to the front of the line. Thor eyes goes wide at the rows of candy bars.

"Aw..does my sister want candy bars?"

Thor pouts nodding, she grabs a couple chocolate bars.

"Can we?"

"If you stop being rude to me, yes."

"Deal!"

Thor gets her candy bars and they head back to the apartment. Thor takes her medicine then eats her candybar.

"Yum!"

"Better?"

"Much, but I want my body back."

"I told you what to do."

"I don't want to."

"Then enjoy being like this, br-sister."

"Brat!"

"I'm not the one who was throwing a tantrum in the middle of town."

Thor rolls her eyes sitting down in her chair, Loki sits down next to her. They watch tv together, Thor goes to bed a little later. It isn't long before the pain interrupts her sleep. She climbs into the spare room bed.

"Looookkkkkkiiiii" whines Thor.

"Mmmm…what are you doing in here?"

"It hurts!"

"Your stomach?"

"Yeeeeessss. I can't do this anymore!"

"Sigh. I'll go get your cramp medicine, but I don't know why you can't get it."

He gets up out of bed getting Thor's medicine and a heating pad. He returns giving Thor both. Thor takes the medicine happily laying the heat pack on her stomach where her uterus is.

"Thank you, brother…"

"Yes well,*he scoops her up and carries her out the door* back to bed."

"Put me down! Come oooon."

"No you come on, you woke me up."

"I don't feel well…"

"They are just stomach cramps, don't be over dramatic."

"WHAT?!"

She helps her own self down and grabs Loki's shirt pinning him to the wall.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

"Now now, you forget who has been taking care of you."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING INSIDE!"

Thor's eyes water and she punches Loki hard in the gut several times. Loki holds his stomach.

"Okay, I see your point," groans Loki.

Thor glares at him angrily, all the emotions all at once. They didn't really get sleep that night. Though Loki learns the meaning of 'silent treatment' the next day. Loki enjoys it, he sits down enjoying the silence. Thor ignores him knowing it is childish to act this way. She sighs and joins Loki in the living room.

"Let me get this straight, if I give you a kiss you will turn me back?"

"Yes."

"Fine you better."

She sighs and goes over to Loki kissing his cheek. Loki gets up grabbing the potion, he adds it to a creamsicle handing it over. Thor eats it happily then looks down.

"Why am I still a girl?"

"It takes a bit be patient."

Thor waits patiently for the potion to work.

"You did take the tampon out right?"

Thor turns red and hurries to her room, she is just in time when the potion works it's magic.

"Thank all of Asgard."

He comes out of his room.

"Loki get rid of that stuff."

"Yes yes."

He gets rid of the potion not wanting to go through all of that again.

"Never again," says Loki.

"Good," says Thor.

Thor heads out the door going to work. Loki leaves for now to go do something else.

The End


End file.
